


Fire in Your Eyes

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: A team mission takes a trip down memory lane for you and reminds of the horrors of your past. When trouble arises, you go to help your team and come face-to-face with a ghost.April Writing Challenge Day 12 – Fire in Your Eyes (by Chase & Status feat. Maverick Sabre)
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fire in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> There’s no particularly romantic relationships in this one; female!reader has fire powers
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, descriptions of violence (burning), lots of angst

“They’re heading to you, Cap.”  
“Roger that Sam, I can see them. Anyone got eyes on the doc?”  
“Frankenstein’s holed up in his lab; sending his monsters out to play instead.” Tony’s voice crackled over the intercom. You sat on the bench holding your knees whilst Bruce paced the space in the quinjet. Originally you had begged to join the mission, to help capture the man who tortured you and made you what you were; but as you stepped into the open, saw the ominous concrete of the bunker, the steel fencing surrounding it as well as the scorched trees by the entrance… you panicked and threw up. Steve insisted you stay in the jet with Bruce, who was more than happy to stay back. You sighed and looked over at Bruce, “I should be out there.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I know that place better than anyone.”  
“You gave us the intel, your description was perfectly accurate, even more than the plans Tony found.” He offered you a kind smile and placed his hand on your shoulder. “Don’t punish yourself over this, that’s not fair.” You nodded slowly at his words, looking at the ground.  
“Thanks Bruce.”

After a few minutes the fight began. Tony and Sam were taking out shooters from the air- including ones with their own wings- as Nat and Steve made progress with the ones inside. The shouting over the comms made you anxious, tracing their path through the bunker in your mind; every corridor, vent and claw mark haunted your memories. “Oh shit!” Nat’s voice came through along with sounds of an explosion. “Bruce, I’m gonna need you buddy, we’ve got some very strong friends who wanna play!” He grimaced at the request and picked up an earpiece.  
“Stay here, y/n, you’ll be safe.” You nodded as he then hugged you and jogged out of the jet. You watched him go as you closed the hatch. Then it was your turn to do the pacing. You switched off the intercom and grabbed your earpiece, “How are we doing everyone?” You asked nervously.  
“All good in the air, damn you had some very feathered friends!” Tony replied. “Cap, Sam and I are coming in, you headed west right?” No answer. The blood in your body stopped pumping. “Cap?” Sam’s voice this time. Still no response but instead two tapping sounds. His marker that he couldn’t talk. “Thank God, okay Grandpa we’re coming to you.” You guided the boys through the bunker, and then went radio silent. You heard Nat and Bruce as they communicated until they found each other, then you heard Bruce hulking out and taking on the Brutes – Triplets who were then experimented on by the Doc and turned into huge, almost indestructible muscle men. You remembered their faces, the jokes they would tell to keep everyone’s spirits high and you felt an ache in your chest. Not only would the Doc change your body, but he changed your mind as well, lobotomising until you were nothing but an empty vessel, a slave that can be commanded to do anything- for the highest bidder. But you- his proudest experiment- he kept as you were. The sole survivor of the Fire Test, No. 737.  
You were yanked from your memories when you could smell burning and realised the bottle in your hand was melting, the water long evaporated. “Fuck.” You whispered as you looked for something to put the now destroyed bottle in. You drew your attention back to the radio silence and realised you hadn’t heard anyone for a few minutes. “Guys?” You called, returning to your seat, “Nat, how’s it going?” Nothing. “Bruce? Sam?” Still nothing, you felt a cold sweat on your neck and your heart thumped painfully. Suddenly the quinjet screen flicked on. You whipped your head round and watched. It was camera footage, the top left hand of the screen said: “Iron Man” and the bottom left showed the date and time- it was live. Moving forward, you watched as Tony moved from behind a door to show a large open space- the lab. You clasped your hand over your mouth when you saw Nat and The Hulk in the middle of the room, being held by the Brutes as a woman with tentacles had her many arms around Steve. “So nice of you to bring me a gift.” A familiar voice mocked from the corner of the room, the sound echoing from the screen and your earpiece. As the figure entered the light, your blood froze and you were convinced you were going to pass out. Just as intimidating as before, the Doc held his head high and admired the Hulk, barely flinching when your friend roared in his face. “I must say, Captain, I will enjoy experimenting on all of you, including your friends who are hiding behind that door.” That was when you heard Sam curse just off screen and then a swarm of the Doc’s projects ran towards the camera. “Shit, y/n we need you!” Tony shouted as he used his suit to blast them away. Then the screen went blank, revealing the horrified look on your face in the reflection. You heard Tony and Sam struggling to keep up with the attack via your earpiece. “Y/n, if you can hear us, some backup would be great!” Sam shouted. Guilt surged in your chest and left you breathless. You hit the floor and wrapped your arms around yourself. The pain in your chest throbbed and your fingers tingled. Your friends needed you. The shouts and pleas dragged up visions of you fighting your way out of the bunker, sprinting down the corridor and lighting up anyone who got in your way. Some friends, some foes, but in that moment, all were the same as the Doc commanded everyone to hunt you down. “Red…” Steve’s voice breathed in your ear, “We need our warrior.” Enough was enough. Fear turned to adrenaline as you grabbed your mask and ran out of the jet, not stopping to think it through. 

Blocking out the images, you raced down the halls and past old rooms as you got closer to Tony and Sam. They called out to you still, trying to describe where they were. As you turned down one corridor, you flinched as a body was flung into the wall at the other end, then you saw Sam turn the corner. You started running, muscles twitching and energy building in your arms. As you caught up with him, Tony came running, “Guys I can’t hold them!” Without a word, you grabbed him and pulled him behind you as you raised your arms in front of you, aiming at the swarm headed your way. You inhaled sharply and then released a blaze of fire from your palms, crippling the mob within seconds as they perished with little sound. When you stopped, the bodies dropped and turned to ash. “This is why I’m never leaving home without you.” Tony stated, tapping your shoulder with his metal hand.  
You lead the way back towards the lab, the three of you successfully taking out anyone- or anything- who came your way. You finally reached the double doors to the lab and was greeted by two of the Brutes. You froze in place, staring at their faces. It had been so long since you last saw them. It was them who actually helped you escape by not alerting anyone of what you had initially done, giving you time to run. You walked towards them slowly lowering your mask to reveal your face. For a moment you thought they hesitated, “Hey, it’s me. Remember me from the Academy? I hid your candy bars when Priest searched your room?” Tony and Sam looked at each other before looking back at you. Holding your arms out, you kept walking closer. The Brutes tilted their heads and then bared their teeth. One of the them- the youngest one- started running towards you. “Stop!” You shouted, but he didn’t let up. You felt tears stream down your face as you moved your hands into firing position. “I’m sorry.” You whispered as you released another blast. The force of it pushed him back and the flames licked at his skin as he writhed on the floor. The other Brute then came at you and you repeated what you had done. You sobbed as you used more energy to make the end come quicker, not wanting them to suffer any more than they already had. When the cries stopped, you dropped your arms and sunk to the floor. Sam knelt beside you and wrapped his arm around you, you leaned into him and stifled your cry. You felt the pain of your past like it was only yesterday and hated how much sorrow and grief you were going to feel again. But now was not the time. You needed to end this and your friends needed you. You pulled your mask back over your face and nodded at Sam before standing up. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.” You whispered before marched towards the doors and shoving them open.

Immediately scanning the room, you took out a few ‘wall crawlers’ as they tried to grab you. They burned quickly under your touch and a short blast finished them off. You heard a shout of your name and flicked your head round just as the tentacled woman launched at you, shoving you into the wall and wrapping one of her arms around your throat like a rope. You looked into her eyes and your heart sunk when you recognised her. Back then she was a quiet young girl with blond hair who was afraid of the dark. You remembered how she clung to you during break times, you became like a big sister to her. Those visions soon disappeared when she then dragged you across the floor and climbed up a post in an attempt to hang you. “Mina!” You choked, trying to muster all the sound from your restricted voice box. But she wasn’t listening, she glared at you as her grip tightened on your throat. You closed your eyes and placed your hands on her arm, sending a blast straight through the skin. She howled in pain and let go of you, dropping you to the floor right by a tied-up Nat. Looked back up, you aimed your palm towards Mina and sent a final blast. She leaped from her perch in an attempt to run away from her fate, before the flames took over and she lay still on the ground. Turning back to Nat, you smiled weakly before burning through the leather straps holding her down. As she got up, you hesitated when you noticed scorch marks down the middle of the bed. Another vision took over your mind when you remembered the day your powers kicked in, they were pumping a serum into your skin, an acid-like burn spread through your flesh and you shrieked, trying with all of your might to tear yourself from the bed. The Doc watched on then indicated to his assistant to up the dosage. But before he did, you felt a sudden rush of energy in your belly and you arched your back before roaring as fire flew out of your skin and towards the onlookers, their screams echoing in your head.  
“Y/n?” Nat’s voice called from your side as she placed her hand on yours. Looking up at her, you could see cuts from where she had been beaten by the Brutes. Just as you were wondering where the third Brute was- as well as the Doc- Sam came over to you with a hobbling Steve and Bruce by his side. You immediately went over and Steve pulled you into a hug, “Hey you.” You mumbled into his neck.  
“Hey, Red.” He replied, planting a kiss on your hair. You then hugged Bruce as Tony ran over and joined you,  
“Okay so I can just a blast a hole up to the surface back here, I already called Fury to send back up. So we just need to grab the doc and we can go.” Suddenly a door swung open and you all turned. Adrenaline raced through you as the Doc came into view, he was clinging to a walking stick now, but that didn’t make him any less menacing. “Holding out on me again, Captain? I thought your green friend was exciting, but to have a fire mutant on the team, that IS something.” He walked into a stream of light which lit up his face, his dark blue eyes pierced through you, his leering smile stretched on one side from his scarring that covered the left side of his face. “Especially when that mutant is mine!” You felt a shiver down your spine and your team moved closer to you. “Did you think I wouldn’t recognise my own handiwork? You may have grown, little one, but I see fire in your eyes- the fire that I put there!” His voice was louder this time. You couldn’t tell if it was rage or fear that you felt, but you clenched your fists to stop them from shaking. As the Doc stood staring at you, the third Brute walked up from behind him, followed by some more minions. “You like my new collection, 737? Sadly my creations after you weren’t as spectacular, but they serve their purpose!” The Doc sneered.  
“Yeah he ain’t gonna be coming with us.” Sam said behind you.  
“What do we do?” Nat asked, aiming her question at Steve.  
“We blow this fucker to hell.” You murmured through gritted teeth. The team were shocked by your answer.  
“I can’t authorise that, y/n, we need him alive.” Steve warned. The horde came closer, hissing and bearing their claws.  
“Sam’s right, he isn’t coming with us. I’m ending this once and for all!” You shouted, just as you blasted some of the minions into the wall before they turned into a pile of dust. “I’ll hold them off whilst you make your way to the surface. Tony- you better make that exit asap!” You couldn’t see but he nodded at you and quickly disappeared around the corner. Within a few minutes you heard an explosion sound from behind you and then a voice, “Okay let’s go!” He shouted. You turned your head to Nat,  
“Go with Bruce, get the quinjet ready.” She hesitated, looking at Steve, but she knew it was the best option either way. Grabbing Bruce, they both ran around the corner and Tony flew them up. 

Steve and Sam stayed with you, helping battle the minions as they kept on coming. You were beginning to tire out, summoning the fire energy was quickly draining you. After a while, the final Brute roared and ran at Steve, you fired a blast into his side which propelled him into the wall. He emerged from the rubble, angrier than before. “Oh shit,” you began, before feeling like your nose was running. You placed a finger under it and looked in shock as blood smeared your skin. You hadn’t used your powers this much before, and it was showing. “Cap, y/n is losing steam, we need to leave.” Sam called out to him.  
“Backup is 10 minutes out, Steve.” Tony stated over the comms. You wiped the blood off your finger and straightened up just as the Brute was stalking towards you. “I’m fine, you two need to go.”  
“I’m not leaving without you y/n. Either we take him together or not at all.” Steve shouted after taking out some minions with his shield. You took a deep breath and held your palms towards the Brute. It the oldest of the triplets, the kindest. He watched as you scorched Doc’s face and then killed Priest when he tried to sedate you, the flames shooting out from your palms faster than you could realise. He instructed his brothers to keep quiet and told you to run before the Doc woke up. And now he was ready to pounce at you. “I’m sorry, Dimitri.” You mumbled, before taking a deep breath and firing a huge blast at him just as he ran towards you. It sent him flying back and he landed with a thud, no sounds escaped him as the flames claimed his body. “You’re more powerful than I remember, 727.” Doc shouted from his hiding position. “You’ve strengthened tremendously, the fire within you making you the perfect weapon!” You shuddered at his words. Is that what you were? A weapon? Nothing but a killing machine? You had once believed you could be a superhero- an avenger- but looking at the burnt bodies littering the floor, you started to think otherwise. “You can’t run anymore, Doctor. You’re coming with us!” Steve shouted. The Doc scowled and turned to you,  
“Is that what you want? For me to live? To spend the rest of the my days in a comfortable prison cell?”  
“Don’t listen to him, y/n.” Sam warned. You knew what he was doing, the Doc had no escape and now would rather die at your hand than be taken into SHIELD custody. But the idea of him burning, writhing in agony by your hand was a very delicious concept. “Or maybe you’re too weak to do it,” Doc mocked, walking closer to you, wary of going near Sam or Steve, “Maybe you’re not as strong as I thought you were, still only the pathetic little girl who cried herself to sleep each night.” Tears stung your eyes as you remembered the nights. Feeling alone, abandoned, in pain. The distant sounds of others crying only fuelling the melancholy. “Oh you are pathetic, 737-”  
“Hey, you better stop talking.” Steve interrupted, standing by your side. But he didn’t stop.  
“You are just as worthless as I feared-”  
“Stop.” You whispered.  
“-A cowering mess with the power of the devil and no GUTS to use it!”  
“I said STOP!” You screamed, your eyes bore into his as flames covered your fists, slowly spreading over your arms, pulsing. It was silent. Doc stared at you, eyebrows raised, his hands shaking as he held on to this walking stick. “Finally, show me those powers of yours 737-”  
“That’s NOT my name.” You hissed. Tony’s voice came over the comms advising the arrival of backup. You straightened up and lifted your head high, “I’m showing you nothing because I owe you nothing.” You heard a low sound behind you following by running footsteps. You turned your head slightly to see some SHIELD agents joining you. Suddenly Steve shouted your name and heard a metallic sound. You looked back just as Doc had launched at you, pulling off the top of his walking stick to reveal a small knife and stabbed you with it. The sharp, stinging sensation spread from your side and you impulsively grabbed his wrists. Staring him in the eyes, you felt the sting give way to a familiar burning sensation and you let it out, flames licked over your arms and then over his. He began to scream and tried to tug his arms away. You held your grip firmly and focused your energy on letting the flames take over. You could hear Steve and Sam shouting your name, but you could barely hear them over Doc’s screaming and the roaring flames. “You will never hurt another soul again.” You hissed. He fell to his knees and you watched the flames hungrily nip at his clothes and flesh. The fire began to wane as the pain in your side increased. But you needed justice. You closed your eyes, inhaled deeply and then released your full power. Everyone around you covered their eyes as you burned like a star, Doc’s screams echoed around the walls and then were swallowed up by the raging fire. When you felt his body collapse, you get go his hands and went to stand up. The fires went down as you panted heavily. Looking down, you realised the knife was still in your side and you slowly pulled it out. Staggering back, you turned to see Steve- his mouth open, eyes wide and eyebrows raised, “Y/n?” He called, just as your vision clouded and you fell to the floor.


End file.
